1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to technologies of liquid crystal displays, and more particularly, to a backlight regulation circuit and a liquid crystal display having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that at present a MCU as well as a special LED driver IC is adopted to drive multiple LED strings for achieving current balance and brightness regulation. When choosing the special LED driver IC, according to the structure of the backlight, it is often necessary to choose different LED driver ICs for debugging. Moreover, this type of driving structure requires multiple peripheral circuits, which extends the development cycle.